Diaries of Naruto Characters
by Lizzy231
Summary: The title tells it all. Chapter one starts with Sasuke's Diary. Chapter 8 is Kakashi's and 9 is Sakura's. Read and Review, please. Orochimaru is next.
1. Sasuke

Diaries of Naruto characters

Lizzy: yes, I know this has been done before, but I don't care. I had an urge to start one of my own. Just like the ask whoever thing.

Sasuke: Lizzy does not own Naruto... but she is forcing me to say this.

Lizzy: Well, this IS your (first) chapter, you know. Lets start!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's Diary.**

Ok, I guess I'll write in this... Sakura gave it to me as a gift, but theres no doubt that she's going to be in here to steal and read it later. The bitch. I hate the cover, too. It says "Emo and loving it" and it's pink. What the hell? I'm not emo!! I'm just always fixated on revenge!! Which brings me to the subject of Itachi... I just want to beat the hell out of him, kill him, then... wait... what happens after I kill him? Then what do I do? I'll be the only Uchiha left!! But he does need to die... right? Hmm... Oh yeah! I have to reform my clan after that!! How do I do that??? hmm... maybe theres a secret jutsu i have to use to bring them all back to life! Yeah, then i'll bring Itachi back too, and he can teach me to use the sharrengan better!! Perfect plan! Oh! I have to go, I just remembered I need to go train. Bye.

Ok. Second day writing in this thing... you know, writing it all out on paper helps release some of the stress and pain, but not nearly enough... oh well... I was training with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura today... oh it was horrible!! First, everything I did Sakura screamed "Yay! Go Sasuke! Your awesome!" like the annoying slutty fangirl she is. Then Naruto wouldn't stop bothering me. He kept randomly appearing in the bushes next to me, saying my name, and then laughing. Eventually he screamed "EMO FREAK, GET OVER HERE!" and I was pissed. I went to see what he wanted, and (I bet this was all set up) when I got there Kakashi's book hit me in the head! I kept it, of course, because that was the last straw! If Naruto and Kakashi were going to gang up on me, I would get revenge. I'm planning on setting it on fire in front of Kakashi tomorrow. Well... I'm gunna go... bye...

I... can't stand Kakashi. Who reads that kind of book? Yes, I read it. And its messed up... Really, I'm gunna burn it and steal the next one Kakashi has and... burn that one also. That Jiriah guy is a real perv, isn't he? Then Kakashi is too... Naruto is, you cant forget that he made that stupid perverted jutsu. Sakura is too. I caught her trying to watch me shower. Before I had even gotten in, of course. But when I caught her, the perv had the nerve to ask if she could shower with me... Ew! that girl has issues. Even if I want to revive my clan, It's not going to be with that chick. And, Yes. She does try to read this, but i have a special hiding spot where she can't get it. I was thinking about Itachi today, as usual, and I thought... Why doesn't he kill me? My conclusion: He loves me! I'm his otooto, and he wouldn't be able to kill me because I'm the only precious person he has! Yeah, that's gotta be it!! So maybe I wont kill him... Then we can live happily as brothers!! Yeah, and he can train me every day instead of hitting me on the forehead! Well, I'm going to go think happy thoughts and convince people that I'm not emo by hiding for a few days... after I steal Kakashi's book. Oh, and burn it, of course... Bye.

* * *

Lizzy: Ok. Thats it for my first chapter. Sasuke can have later chapters, if you want, but I'm asking you people to review on who you want me to write next. Who's diary do you want to read? It can be _any_ Naruto character!! Well, tell me what you think in a review! Thanks for reading! Bye! 

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!

And I'm sleepy... -yawn- Time to sleep!!


	2. Hinata

Lizzy: Yay! Second chapter!! God... Hinata... hmm... This is going to be a little tough... But I can always ask my brother for help! He's a Hinata fanboy! That sounds funny... . Well, Hinata is his favorite character and stuff, so he might help.

Hinata: L-Lizzy-chan does n-not own N-N-Narut-to...

Lizzy: Thank you, Hinata-chan! Lets start!

Chapter 2: Hinata's Diary

I just bought a new diary. I'm glad that I can at least write in this to get all my feelings out, since I can never talk to anyone about them if they ask. I hate how much I stutter! I wish I could be outgoing and strong like Naruto-kun! He's so brave... and cool... and strong... very funny... oh, and he's hot. Naruto-kun... well, I know if i talk to him, he talks to me too... but only for a little while. He probably thinks I'm ugly or something... Maybe he thinks I'm fat! O.O Maybe I should train more... Then he'd see that I'm not completely useless... Thats it, I'm going to train.

Today I trained with my team, then went to go see how Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were doing in their training. Sakura greeted me and we talked while I watched Naruto fight Sasuke. They were just training, of course, but it was amazing at how strong both of them were! After they were finished they both collapsed against two different trees. Naruto was resting, and so was Sasuke, Sakura was still talking to me. The weird thing is, that Sasuke was reading some book with this weird cover. It looked fake. It said "Ninja Skizils" but Sasuke was reading it like it was some story, instead of a training book. And his face was very red, and not from the training. Thats when I noticed Kakashi. He was going through the trees... like he was looking for something he lost. Most likely his sanity. Sakura continued to talk and bitch on and on. God, I hate that chick. But sometimes she's a little useful when i want to know about Naruto-kun, or if I need a cover up of why I'm watching them train. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good Night!

I saw Naruto-kun today. He's smexy as usual. I talked to him, but couldn't say much. He gave me a weird look, like he wondered why I was so nervous. I'm not always like that! Maybe I can fix that, somehow. If I go ask Ino or Sakura, maybe they can tell me how to get Naruto-kun's attention. I bet they'd help! They're always trying to get Naruto-kun to notice me... though I wish they wouldn't. It's a little embarrassing. Neji-san trained me yesterday, and he said I made a lot of progress... I still can't beat him, though... But at least we understand each other better, now, and he doesn't treat me so badly... it was like I was some kind of evil creature, to him... Oh! It's about the time when Naruto-kun trains. I've got to go. You know, to stalk him as usual.

I'm so SICK and TIRED of not being able to say whatever I want!! I'm too damn shy! What can I do to fix it? You know what? I'll be right back.

Oh man. That felt great. Yeah, I think I'll remember that for the rest of my life, so I'm not going to write it down. EVERYONE payed attention to me, that time. No stuttering... no shyness... I'm sure I wont be able to do anything like that ever again, but it helped a LOT. Well, I'm gunna go. Bye.

Lizzy: Dont worry, You'll figure out what happens next chapter if you request anyone from Kanoha next. -nods- It's my brother's idea... but I'm using it. It's funny... hehe...

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!

But I HATE snow!! -waves- See you next time!!


	3. Shikamaru

Lizzy: Ok! Shikamaru's diary!! Yay! Now you get to see what happened! You get to see what Hinata did! o.O Shika?

Shika: What?

Lizzy: Disclaim, please??

Shika: Feh... Why? It's so troublesome...

Lizzy: Hmm... How about... I'll give you a webpage full of CLOUDS!!!!

Shika: O.O Really? Ok. Lizzy-chan doesn't own Naruto. Now wheres that link?

Lizzy: I was kidding. Stop taking me so seriously.

Shika: o.o aww...

* * *

Gah, It's troublesome, but Asuma-sensei forced me to use this journal to organize my thoughts. As if they need organizing. My thoughts are troublesome enough just sitting in my head, and now i have to write them down on paper? How troublesome. -sigh- troublesome, troublesome, troublesome... I love that word. (A/N: Shika sketched a pic of a heart with the word "troublesome" in it below that and stopped writing for the day.)

* * *

-sigh- Today was fun. I sat outside most of the day staring at the clouds. Clouds help me not think, or at least not concentrate on my on going thought. I love clouds more than the word troublesome. Troublesome troublesome troublesome troublesome. I love writing that, too. Feh. Today, after the fun part, I met up with Naruto for no reason. I just happened to be walking, and he caught up with me and started rambling on about nothing. Then, out of no where, we heard someone was up on the face mountain things. We looked up there, and couldn't tell who it was. So we ran over, and when we stopped we heard the chick yell out "fuck, fuck, Mc-fuckin' fucker!! AND I HATE MY CLAN!!" for some reason. Feh, what an idiot. It was Hinata, and she's never done something like that before, so it was obviously an impostor. Just kidding. Next thing she did was jump down right in front of us, made out with Naruto, and leave. We just stood there like this: (A/N: Since Shika is so good at drawing chibi's, he drew what he and Naruto looked like. Basically like this: O.O except Naruto was all dazed and dizzy.) -sigh- So I went back to cloud gazing as I waited for the day to end.

* * *

Stupid troublesome missions! Annoying as hell is what they are. And not much use to us. Well, besides the money... but I don't really care if we get money for Konoha, what use is it to me? No use. Just troublesome time taken out of my cloud gazing. I sneak in some moments while on the mission, but theres no real time for it. Well, I gotta go now. I'm leaving for the troublesome mission.

* * *

I got back from the troublesome mission fairly early. It was an A rank, but should have been a D rank with how smoothly it ran. On my way back home I ran into Sasuke. He's a complete mess. How troublesome, right? Well I asked him what was wrong, and he kept rambling on about some book, and kept scribbling into a notebook that was pink and said something having to do with emo. Feh, who care what it says? It's too troublesome to read the whole thing on purpose, I just read the word "emo" on accident anyway. Anyway, he had some weird book in his hand besides the notebook and he kept opening and closing it, and kept saying "I have to burn it, but I-I cant, you do it, ok? Right in front of Kakashi." In different ways. He shoved the book in my hands and took it back so many times, that the last time he handed it to me, I threw it and he ran after it. What the hell is his problem? Feh, It's too troublesome to figure it out. It just has something to do with Kakashi.

* * *

Lizzy: Ok. Next chapter will be Itachi, then Sasori. But you can request in a review what you want after that so I can get started on it and maybe release all of them at the same time. Yay!!! Please review!

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!

And I lurve fanfictions.


	4. Itachi

Lizzy: Sorry this took so long to come out! I'm taking one thing from "Sasuke's Dream" to put in here... o.o 'tachi-kun??

Itachi: -.- what?

Lizzy: Eh, disclaim??

Itachi: -sigh- fine. Lizzy does not own Naruto. But, yeah, she kinda owns this plot...

Lizzy: yeah, others have used this plot, just not exactly like this, so this is my version of this plot. -nods-

Itachi: Can we just start already?

Lizzy: Sure!

* * *

Itachi's Diary 

I finally decided I needed to put all of my plans down on paper. It makes sense, doesn't it? So i took my mother up on that journal offer she gave me. Of course, she offered it to me years ago, but I finally decided i would need a journal for my plans. Its a special journal that only opens to MY chakara. Thank god, too, because otherwise the whole clan would know my plots and attempt to stop me. I have decided that this clan is going to ruin Konoha. If you think about it, It makes perfect sense. They're attempting to take over Konoha and make it so that only Uchiha's can become Hokage. They already took over the Konoha police! (There are no other people besides Uchihas in that whole place.) And they are going to make me Hokage, since I am the strongest out of the whole clan. They would try to control Konoha through me. It's going to destroy Konoha. Trust me. So I must stop them. Soon. But I need the mangekyou first... I don't want to, but I have to kill Shisui-chan. -sigh-

* * *

Today, something really stupid happened. Funny, but stupid. -.- it just makes me hate my foolish little Otouto even more. I was walking through the woods to go to practice with Shisui, and Sasuke came out of no where. He didn't even notice me. I stopped walking, and he was training like crazy, throwing Kunais everywhere. He seemed to be in a bad mood. He ran out of Kunai and was breathing heavily. He approached a tree... and... get this, he punched through the tree. I just stared at him, then he sighed in relief. He has anger issues. But then, he tugged at his arm, and his eyes widened. His arm was STUCK in the tree. Wow. He's an idiot. He tried for about 5 minutes to get his arm out, then started panicking. He started screaming, so I had to cover his mouth and get his arm out of the tree. Then I had to heal his damn arm, and take all the splinters out. -.- Then I went to the secret room, closed the door, and burst out laughing. I'm ashamed that i couldn't control that, but am amazed that no one heard me. It was just such a funny sight!

* * *

I'm starting to plan more carefully. They're starting to think something is wrong, because I'm not acting exactly the same as they expect me to. I'm planning on killing Shisui soon... though, I'll talk to him first. (Not about killing him, obviously) I think, to match his name, I shall drown him. His name happens to mean "still water" so, that makes sense. It also helps that he really can't swim. If I just knock him out and throw him in the river, it will work perfectly. I wish it didn't have to come to this, though. It's horrible, and I don't want to do it, but I'm going to have to if I want to save Konoha. After words, though, I'll have to leave. The whole clan will be dead, and the whole town will be after me. So plans are exactly what I need to be thinking of, now.

* * *

Shisui is dead. Unfortunately, though, I didn't get a chance to ask him what i needed to. Because he was suspicious, also. He asked very calmly "Are you going to kill me?" which actually made me jump and made my eyes widen. And he continued. "Itachi-san, I know what your planning and I know what your thinking, but this wont really solve anything. The Uchiha clan is pretty damn strong, and just because your the strongest out of all of us, doesn't mean you can beat all of us ganged up. But I understand why your killing me first. I don't agree, but I know I wont be able to stop you." Unfortunately, this whole conversation caught me off guard. I didn't even notice the tears in my eyes, as Shisui gave me one last smile. I stared at him, and turned around and left. I didn't really leave, though. I came up behind him, carefully hiding my chakra, and knocked him out. He fell gracefully towards the ground, but I caught him. I carried him carefully to the river and just sat there for a bit. Shisui wouldn't wake up for at least a few more hours, unless I woke him up, so I had time to think things over. I decided that there was no other choice... I was right, but i wish I wasn't. So I carefully put Shisui face down in the river and walked back to his house. I wrote his suicide note, folded it up, placed it carefully on his bed and left.

* * *

They think I killed Shisui-san. They're right, of course, but I wont tell them that. Only about a day left, and they'll all be gone. They wont regret anything, though, because they'll be dead. I'll kill them each very quickly, so they feel no pain. Its the least I can do, since they're going to die anyway. I will... kill mother and father last. Of course. But... I see no reason to kill Sasuke. All he is thinking about, is that he wants to get stronger. He knows nothing about the Uchiha's plot to take over Konoha. Maybe Sasuke will join me... then again... he wouldn't want to, after i kill the whole clan. But i can still train him from afar. He can get stronger and someday kill me for killing the clan... and Shisui. I deserve it, of course, but I wont stop training either. He needs to train faster than me and get stronger than me. Of course, I will go through a lot through those many years it will take him. I'd rather not take the weak easy way out, by suicide. No. He has to kill me...

* * *

Lizzy: The end for Itachi's first chapter! -dances- he has such a tragic past!!! O.O Wow. He's so smart! Well, review please. This chapter is much more serious than the others. Haha, but Sasori's is next and his will NOT be so serious. Because KNIUlove and him are getting MARRIED! Lolz. Read my Ask fic and you'll understand what I'm saying. If KNIUlove doesn't mind, I'm going to make Sasori say that he got the journal from her and she commanded him to write in it. Hehe, what fun! It will be out shortly! Thanks for wasting your time to read my horribly written fics!!! (KNIUlove, could you do me a favor and give me a name for him to call you, instead of using your sn all the time? Heh heh, thanks...)

Next is Sasori, then Neji. You can request for after that. Bye!

**I love writing for people who love reading what I write!!!**

**and I love being this happy-hyper! o.O YAY!**


	5. Sasori

Sasori's Diary

* * *

Ah, I just got this diary from my KNIUlove... haha. She's so lurvly. Anyway, I have to tell you, I really hate that Sakura chick. I mean, she killed me! Seriously, how bitchy can you get? And my grandma helped her! WTF? She was always so nice to me! She used to laugh and play when I was little and even when my parents got turned into puppets for my amusement! She was even laughing then! -sigh- I miss my mummy... jk! Haha, fooled you! Nah, I dont...

* * *

Blah. Lizzy's magic authoress powers rule... (thats why I'm all the sudden back alive) I've been on many missions, recently... stupid Kakuzu tells the leader that we're low on money... oh yes, because about 1,000,000,000,000 yen is LOW on money. That ass. He got the leader to send us on all these weird missions to get money that we dont need. All we use it for is food and stuff like that. It's not like we even need that much money. The missions are so humiliating, also! We had to, at one point, sign up to be... ick... models... They made us do the STUPIDEST things! I hate them SO much... -.- But Kakuzu is to blame for it all... we'll get revenge, trust me...

* * *

Hahaha, Kakuzu is flipping out because all his money is gone. I'm proud of us! Defiantly. We stole his money and hid it, of course, because what would we do with that much money? We wouldn't spend it, because we don't really want much other than what we have. I mean, we bought a few more weapons, but thats it. The money basically looks the same amount at what we took it at... basically... I doubt he'll notice! Hmm... I should by my love some stuff!!!!!! Yeah! There's plenty of money for it!!!! Bye! I'm going to the store!

* * *

I gave my lurve all the stuffs, plus many kisses! There is still lotz of stuff left... OH! I need to buy her an engagement ring! Then I'll buy the wedding ring, also!! Perfect! I wonder what kind of ring she would like...? Hmm... Well, I'll look around and find the best one for her... yeah... Kakuzu wont get his money back, hahahahahhahahahahaha! Actually, I had planned to put it back, but nevermind! I can put it to good use!!! And he's so stupid that he'll never notice!!!

* * *

Leader is sending us on many more missions. -.- oh joy. Money missions, too. This time, I dont know what he has planned for us, but if it's too horrible, I'm not doing it. I'll just sit and wait for the rest to get done... Kakuzu is such a jerk. A money jerk... we should all just punch him in the face. Then maybe he'll stop being such an ass. Well, I have to go. We're going to our mission. He says we'll find out what it is when we get there... kuso...

* * *

Lizzy: Well, thats it for Sasori's!!! Hope you liked it! Lolz, he stole from Kakuzu... hehehehe, nice. Ok, so review! Here's a list. Finished:

Sasuke 1 (done)

Hinata 1 (done)

Shikamaru 1 (done)

Itachi 1 (done)

Sasori 1 (done)

To be written:

Neji 1 (next and 6th chapter)

Sai 1

Orochimaru 1

and you request who's to be next!!!! -squeal!-

After a while, maybe after 10 chapters or so, you may begin to request for the 2nd chapters of journal entries of the ones that I've written. -nods-

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!

And I shall forever continue to do so!

...and I love the last week of school, where we do nothing... (I'm not quite there yet, though. I have 2 weeks left exactly today) thats gunna change next year, though. -.-


	6. Neji

* * *

****

Lizzy: Hey, so yeah, I'm back. Finally, right? I didn't write all summer. -.- how stupid of me. Oh well. –shrugg- Hi Neji!!!

Neji: -glare-

Lizzy: Aww... at least you aren't stuck in that room anymore! For about... an hour, I guess. –nods-

Neji: But still... -.- hmph..

Lizzy: I'm thinking that your diary will be full of fun! Wtf? O.o erm... i mean.. nevermind. -.- Just say it.

Neji: No.

Lizzy: Aww, come on!!

Neji: -.-

Lizzy: Say it or I'll show them whats on page 37!!!!!!

Neji : o.o Erm... Lizzy doesn't own Naruto!

Neji: Your not gunna tell them, are you????

Lizzy: -shifty eyes- who knows!?? Tis a mystery!!! –hids- lets begin. -.-

* * *

Entry won:

Papa gave me tis diriary for mi to[... you know what, I'll translate it into good spelling..

Entry One:

"Papa gave me this diary for me to put all my inner emotions into so that I didn't have to express them as i usually do! He got mad at me last time... I mean, just because I stand up on the table and scream "DAMN YOU, CARROTS!!!" doesn't mean... Well, whatever. I hates them anyway. They taste funny, and leave this weird orange stuff in your mouth... speaking of carrots, my auntie on my mom's side keeps calling me a little rabbit. O.o She seems to think I look like one, or something... –sniffle- Then she feeds me carrots. DAMN CARROTS!!! –punches carrots- I cant stand those things!! I'm going to go get my revenge on them... bye.

* * *

Entry Two.

The carrots are gone, and all is good! I tackled my aunt, who was coming to give me carrots, and viciously shoved all of them in HER mouth. Serves her right! But now I'm stuck in my room. Papa scolded me, but his mouth was twitching, so I knew he was holding back a laugh and didn't really mean the scoldege. Hmm... It's weird... I don't think I have a mama... I ask Papa, and he just tells me to go condition my hair... so I do, of course. No ones hair is more conditioned and smooth silky than mine! It smells good, too! Nothing like carrots! Bye!

* * *

Entry Three

This... isn't... fair... Papa's gone, and before I could even start the Academy!! The head family killed him, instead of Hinata's papa! Why should he make a sacrifice for their filthy deeds?? It's way to hard to live with this pain... I wish papa was back... It's just not fair that he's gone. I'm left all alone, and Hinata's Papa is actually quite mean to her and I!!! I just found out that Papa's gone, too. Of course I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find him. So I was forced to admit that he's gone. I hate the head family! They always ruin everything! How is it my Papa's fault that he was born a couple minutes or seconds or whatever, later?? It just isn't fair! Why can't they have FAIR rules!! Then, maybe life would be easier, Papa would be back, and I wouldn't have gotten that stupid mark on my forehead! It put Papa through so much pain... I... have to go... bye.

* * *

Entry Four: (months later)

Tomorrow I start the Ninja Academy!! I cant wait! There's so much for me to learn, still, about fighting!! Hinata-san is starting next year, though. It's weird. I never realized that I was a year older than her until they told me that. Oh well. That just means I'll always be stronger than her! I have continued to condition my hair several times a day, in Papa's honor. And, to my amazement, it's even silkier, smoother, and smells even better. I'm proud of myself! When I go to the academy tomorrow, I'm sure to get complements on it! Bye!

* * *

Entry Five:

I don't get it... every boy in my class has SHORT hair... why? They all made fun of me, and called me girly... But I refuse to cut my hair! On the other hand, some girls told me that they loved it, and were jealous. Then that must mean I get all the more attention from the girls. That's good, right? There's one, Tenten, who may be annoying at times, but other than that, she's funny and nice. It makes me feel welcome, rather than rejected as it was with most of the guys. It's ridicules, there's this one boy, Lee, with practically NO skills! What's with that? How does he think he'll ever even pass through the academy? He was being picked on. I didn't tell them to stop, if I were in their position I would most likely do the same. That idiot. He won't ever be able to pass the academy with no skills. Well, I'm gunna go train. Bye.

* * *

Lizzy: Well, that's it for Neji! Sorry if I did a bad job. I'm a little backed up on ideas. Hmm... So... Here's the list!

Done:

Sasuke

Hinata

Shikamaru

Itachi

Sasori

Neji

Working on:

Kabuto

Orochmaru

Kakashi

I'm sure there are more i forgot. I need help on Kabuto's chapter, any advice??


	7. Kabuto

* * *

Lizzy: Welcome to chapter 7!!! I thank Shukoru for helping me write this! (that's how I got it out so much faster than the last times!) –dances- Kabuto?

Kabuto: -huggles orochi-plushie-

Lizzy: -.- Do that on your OWN time. Now say it.

Kabuto: -.- Lizzy does not own Naruto.

Random Kabuto Fangirl: KABUTO, WHYYYYYY?!!?????

Kabuto: O.O She threatened to burn my plushie! T.T

Lizzy: Damn straight! (or not, in your case...) Now let's start.

* * *

Entry One:

I have bought this journal to put all my ideas and thoughts into. I shall write all my new ideas for my medical inventions, and so on.

Hmm... I've got many people thinking it shall be boring. Good! It shall! Now leave!

Ok, now that there gone... so... I think I figured something out... First you mix pine cone ashes, flower pollen, and a drop of tree sap while listening to "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's, (but changing the words in your head), and light a lavender candle from the mist village, and one of those great leaf village incense (Kuubi Red). At 1:53 in the song, you immediately change it to "Siroi Yami No Naka" by Shakka Zombi and watch the "Tainted Donuts" AMV. (Best Music Video evah!) You put the mixed stuff to the side at 2:03 and immediately start bakeing cookies.

You should start it before you start this, so it should be done when you're done with the song, because you have to mix the crumbs in with the next mix, while mixing in the smell of cookies. (Chocolate chip, preferred)

The next mix contains cookie crumbs (1 full cookie), donut crumbs (a 4th of a donut), 7 small drops of milk, 1 drop of berry mix V8 (to prevent forehead slapping by EVERY SINGLE PERSON in the sound. -.-) 1 raspberry, a slither off the side of a strawberry, a tiny (smaller than 1/5th a teaspoon) bit of melon, all while listening to "I Am A Dreamer" By... I have no clue, but just look up "Dreamer card captor Sakura ending" or something like that. You should find it. But you have to watch that music video as you mix all these together, by now you should have a sand village incense lit (Sasori-Danna red-black mix). As you mix that, also, you should be humming "I'm a little tea pot" 9 times without counting.

You let that sit for 16 minutes as you mix the other one while watching an assortment of Anime on either the computer or tv (Japanese Version Preferred) and viciously mixing the first mix with 10 drops of the fluid in rose petals.

You finally mix both together by accident, and accidentally put them in a bowl of clay and put into the oven that has already been preheated by the cookies and still smells of cookies.

In 10 minutes you take it out in a hurry, because you realized you made a mistake, and you smell it. It should smell like Orochimaru-sama. You add one hair from your collection of Oro-sama's hair, and mix it. It should still be mostly liquid. It might be a bit clumpy, though.

Then you give Oro-kun that instead of the soup he wanted, but he wont notice.

Worked for me. –evil grin- I wont tell what happened, since this is my own personal journal and I already know and wont forget. –shifty eyes- Oh, I have to go. Orochi-Kun is calling.

* * *

Entry Two:

Wow. I didn't think it would work twice. O.o Orochimaru-sama has a weird sense of fun. –grin- uuuh... not that I _like_ it, or anything. That would be wrong. I mean, I'm not gay or anything like that...I'm not! I swear to god!

Ooops, I have to go. I forgot that I promised to paint Oro-kun's nails. –big smile- He said he'd paint mine, too! And that he'd let me wash his hair! Not that I want to... -.- Bye.

* * *

Entry Three:

o.O I (there's a big line on the paper after that, that looks like he got dragged off while writing)

* * *

Entry Four:

I... don't think I should share any more in this journal... I no longer trust that no one is reading it... –nervous- You know, I didn't mean anything you thought I meant! I swear I didn't!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE ENOUGH STALKERS!!! –paranoid-

* * *

Lizzy: I is disturbed... -.-

Kabuto: -huggles Oro-plushie-kun-

Lizzy: I hate you. Go back into the A.W. room RIGHT NOW. –twitch-

Kabuto: o.o is Oro-kun there?

Lizzy: -disturbed twitch- Maybe. Just... just go. -.-

Kabuto: -skips back to the room- Yay!!

Lizzy: I would again like to thank Shukoru for helping me. I couldn't think of anything for him... so... yeah... –still disturbed-

I shall sing you... adu!!!!!

Yankee doodle went to town, riding on a pooooony, turned his pony inside out, and got another poooony. O.o

That's what you GET! . -jumps around- K, bye!

(BTW, There are about 8 more journals for me to write, i think. Yeah, I added up all the journals and it ended up being 15... so yeah. 8 and 7 is 15. –nods- But I don't wanna write the list right now. Sorry.)


	8. Kakashi

Lizzy: Kakashi! :0 Say hello to our audiance (if they're still alive after this HUGE long wait)

Kakashi: -waves- Hellow.

Lizzy: Ready to spill your secrets to the world? :D

Kakashi: o.O no...?

Lizzy: Too bad! and much too late! I have it all typed and everything! It would be a shame not to use it now..! -shakes finger at Kakashi-

Kakashi: D:

Lizzy: Now be a good Sensei and say what I told you.

Kakashi: ...Lizzy does not own Naruto. -.-

* * *

**Day One**

Wow. -.- what a day. I was late, as usual, but as soon as I started talking when I got there, Naruto kicked me in the face. WTF? He has issues. -.- I'll kill that kuubi one day. –sigh- Well, anyway, I sent them off to train and stuff, and sat down to read my book. I fell asleep... oops. But I woke up suddenly to NARUTO's voice! Damn that kuubi! Grr. So annoying. Anyway, my book was gone, so i went right to him just to see Sasuke getting hit in the head with it. Then Sasuke ran off with it! My book's gone! God damn it! -.- I wonder if I'll have to buy a new one... I'm just so pissed off, now! Stupid Sasuke... the little fool... he'll regret not giving it back to me. -glare-

**Day Two**

I managed to get another book. It was the last one in stock! -shudder- That's a horrible thought... Anyway, I'm planning on letting Sasuke keep it just to torture him. hehe, let's see how this goes...

**Day Three**

haha, Sasuke's insane. I should put him in a genjutsu to haunt him more. XD It's so amazing. He keeps trying to burn it, but he's too obsessed with the damn book to get rid of it! Funny thoughts, eh? He even "secretly" bought another book. Sent out someone else to get it and everything, paying the guy off. Heh heh...

**Day Four**

What nurve... Sakura accused me of being a pervert towards Sasuke! She said she saw me SPYING on him! Can you imagine? That's just stupid... wait... I have been following him around... but that's just because I wanna laugh at how stupid he is with that book. pft, stupid Sakura.

**Day Five**

By now Sasuke has a horrible addiction to that book. HAH! Serves him right! The fool... for stealing my book...

Wait a second. I WROTE in that book too. o.o oh. mah. gawd. _(the rest of this page is blank, due to Kakashi running off to go find Sasuke and kill him-- eh, I mean, get his book back and wipe his memory. -nods- )_

* * *

Lizzy: Are you guys mad at me for making you wait for so long? o.o It's ok, you can send me hate letters. I fully understand.


	9. Sakura

Lizzy: Alright, I know most of you are expecting this to be a Sakura bashing chapter, but out of respect to the Sakura fans, it's actually not going to be all that bad. Mostly her bashing everyone else. Oh. and... pink... stuff. Sakura?

Sakura: But you hate me!

Lizzy: Yeah, but I'm being NICE! You'll be back to your box soon. -nods-

Sakura: oookaaay. :) Lizzy does not own Naturo!

Lizzy: Let's start, thenz!

* * *

**Entry One:**

I bought both Sasuke and I diaries, since Sasuke has so many issues, and I needed a new one. The old one got burned. I have my reasons for that that if I put down on here, I'd have to burn this, also. Anyway, I've noticed a lot of strange things recently... Naruto is acting strange and dazed, and stupider than usual lately for some reason, Sasuke screams randomly, and Kakashi keeps giving Sasuke these horrible looks... I wonder what's going on. o.o I think there's something I don't know about. Suspicious... -shifty eyes- Anyway, I also realized that Sasuke's an emo freak and I'm much too good for him. -nose in the air- Ino can HAVE him. I don't wanna deal with his constant atitude all the time. I mean, he IS hot but... No! Don't! I'm too good for him! And I'm MUCH too good for that STUPID IDIOT, NARUTO!! HE CAN FALL INTO A DITCH, GET TRAMPLED BY ELEPHANTS, GET SET ON FIRE AND DROWN FOR ALL I CARE!! o.o ooh. I hope I don't have outbursts like that when I'm talking! o.O Anyway, it's dinner time. Bye.

**Entry Two:**

Kakashi is just acting stranger and stranger lately!! I wonder what his problem is! I caught him stalking Sasuke the other day. I jokingly called him a pervert and he started twitching and foaming at me! Just kidding, but he might as well have done that then what actually happened. He DID start twitching, but then he fell of the building we were standing on and started flailing about on the floor screaming "MY BOOOOOK!! MMMMMYYYYY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!! D: " obviously VERY upset about SOMETHING. God knows what. Anyway, I really think that Naruto should pay more attention to Hinata. I mean, she OBVIOUSLY likes him. The idiot neads to realize that. Pft.

**Entry Three:**

Ooooook. No one showed up for training today. WHAT is going on. I did see Kakashi later today, though. He was running towards Sasuke's house. I think he has a problem, because I don't think he realizes that he keeps screaming out his thoughts sometimes. / He was yelling "AAAAHHHH THE WOOOOORRRRRDDDSS!! THE _LEEETTTTTEEERRRSSSSSS!!" _It was amusing only for a little while. Then it made me ANGRY.

**Entry Four:**

I realized, reading over my past entries in here, that I write quite a lot more than the others do. Uh, um.. NOT that I've READ the other's journals or anything!! Nooooo, I haven't! I swear! DON'T TELL, STUPID NOTEBOOK! D:

**Entry Five:**

Journal, you're starting to really piss me off. I might burn you. The way I talk to you, POUR MY HEART OUT TO YOU, and you NEVER open up to me! WHY WONT YOU TRY TO MAKE THIS RELATIONSHIP WORK?? D: Well, off to stalk Kakashi who's stalking Sasuke! :D

* * *

Lizzy: That's all we have for now! :D Unfortunatly, I ended up slightly making fun of Sakura anyway. But I think it was ok, because I wasn't making fun of her in the ways I USUALLY do! . Now hate me because I haven't put out chapters in forever. But LOVE me because I just put up TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS! :D

Um... Ummmm what do I put here? OH YEAH! :D

I love writing for people who love reading what I write..

that's right, right? o.O I can't remember my own quote! D: -dies-

but I am WORRIED for a HOSPITALIZED person! D: T.T


End file.
